1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a power control method of an electronic apparatus and a moving method of a front panel of an electronic apparatus, and particularly to an electronic apparatus, a power control method of an electronic apparatus and a moving method of a front panel of an electronic apparatus capable of opening and closing an openable and closable front panel provided in the front of a record medium storage portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic apparatus such as a vehicle-mounted AV (audio-video) apparatus, there is an apparatus having a moving device of a record medium such as a CD, a DVD, a card type record medium. Further, there is an apparatus having an openable and closable front panel in the front of such a vehicle-mounted AV apparatus.
In the vehicle-mounted AV apparatus providing such a front panel, there was conventionally no apparatus providing a card slot for inserting a card type record medium based on TYPE I or TYPE II in conformity with PCMCIA standards.
On the other hand, there is an apparatus providing such card slot in a notebook-sized personal computer or in its peripheral device. The card slot provided in such an apparatus is constructed so that an eject button is placed at the side of an insertion hole for a card type record medium and by pushing the eject button, insertion and ejection of the card type record medium are enabled.
However, in case that the eject button is pushed by mistake when in a state of supplying a power to the card type record medium, the state so-called energization, a data stored in the card type record medium may fails electrically. Therefore, various ideas are provided so that insertion and ejection of the card cannot be performed during energization.
Conventionally, in order to prevent the electrical failure, a lamp is provided to indicate that the card type record medium is in the energization, or a warning message is provided by a sound or a video indication on a display. However, those ideas are not perfect for protecting the card from the electrical failure.
It is considered effective by providing a manually controllable power switch at the side of an insertion hole for the card and mechanically interlocked with an eject button, so that unless the power switch is turned off, the eject button is locked and cannot be pushed.
However, even in this case, one needs to operate the power switch manually and operationality becomes bad. Also, in such a manual power switch, its structure becomes large, and there occurs a problem that it is unsuitable for an apparatus requiring savings in space, particularly for a vehicle-mounted apparatus.
Also, in a case that the front panel is closed when the card is imperfectly inserted into a slot, so-called half inserted state, the front panel makes contact with the card and affects a smooth opening and closing operations of the front panel.